Wesley's Torment
by Ravenfyre
Summary: Wesley is haunted by his past. Because of this he begins self mutilation. Angel and Cordy bring in the assistance of the sunnydale crew. Can they shake him of his self mutilation before it is to late?
1. The Intervention

Just In | Random Picks | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

TV Shows » Angel » **Wesley's Torment** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Ravenfyre 1. The Intervention2. Flashbacks3. Possible solution PG-13 - English - Angst/General - Reviews: 5 - Publish date: 10-25-02 - Updated: 03-27-03 story id: 1032300 Wesley's Torment  
  
'Wesley looked around to see his room trashed. He dropped his book bag and carefully walked to the middle of the room. He lowered down on his knees and began to pick up a few items. He brought them to their designated spot on his dresser and continued. His father entered. "Oh it looks like a burglar came in and destroyed your room. Anything missing?" Wesley glared at his father through his glasses. "No, otherwise the rest of the house would also be in disarray. You did this! This is all your doing." "I would watch your tongue boy." Wesley ignored his father's presence and continued to clean, his father standing in the doorway. "Hurry up! That's not being picked up fast enough." Wesley continued to gather the items and put them away. His father entered the room. "I said this isn't fast enough. Lets go pick it up faster." "I am picking this up, I'm just organizing it in the process. It's not going to take only five minutes." "Like I said pick this up now! Faster!" "Why? You made the mess. I think you should pick it up." Wesley's father picked up the mattress and attempted to throw it. Wesley's mom entered. "What's going on in here?" "Father made this mess and is demanding that I clean it up faster." "What reasoning is behind this James?" "He has literally disobeyed me. I asked him to do something and he has refused, and then he ran off." "Well. what exactly did you request?" "For him to bring me my gun, I was being followed." "No you think you were being followed. Big difference." "James let him be and let him clean his room." James left and while Wesley cleaned his room he talked with his mother. After a short time James returned. "This room still isn't clean, let's go faster. " He stated as he walked over and began to kick Wesley in the leg. He was kicked twelve times in the same place, before his mother could pull James from the room, close the door and lock it.' Wesley opened his eyes after the realization that he had fallen asleep. He glanced at the clock, 2am. He has worked too late again. He packed up and went home. ~*~ Wesley found his thoughts slowly creeping up on him. 'Wesley you are a no body, scum on the bottom of the earth. Why are you here? Why do you bother? Nobody loves you. Nobody cares. You're just a mistake, a mistake nobody wanted to make. Your parents didn't seem to care; your friends don't bother. You're just a ghost in society, one awaiting to be seen.'  
Wesley tried to shake them off, but they kept coming and they got worse. He stood up and walked over to the sink, he began to wash the dishes. 'Wesley, do you honestly believe that God even loves you, that he cares? If he cared, do you think he would let this happen? Wesley just admit it, you're a no body, a nothing. Just end it, end it all. You know you'll be better off.' He shook his thoughts again, and looked down in order to keep his mind on his task. He found that he had pressed a knife into the palm of his hand, blood gushing from the wound. He quickly placed it under the water, while he grabbed a cloth. He wrapped the towel around the wound and turned off the water. ~*~ Wesley hung up the phone, sat at the table and began to gather his thoughts. 'Why does that woman always have to upset me? Always bringing HIM up. She should know better. Damn her, damn her to hell!!!' he thought to himself. He got up and threw the phone across the room, disconnecting from the wall and breaking it into pieces. His eyes glanced over to the dent in the wall. He walked over to it, fist clenched. "Son of a bitch!!" His fist slammed into the pre-dented wall. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Damn it father. You had to exist. You just had to exist on this earth! You had to be my father of all people, GOD chose you. Well, you can all go to hell!" Wesley walked into his bathroom. He glanced into the mirror, removed his glasses and threw some water on his face. His image kept reminding him of his father, he decided to throw his soap dish at the mirror, the mirror cracked. The soap dish landed, in a million pieces, in the sink. He picked up his brush and threw it at the mirror, this time it shattered into pieces. He glanced into the sink, the shiny, point appealed to him. He grabbed the jagged piece of glass and held it in his hands. Without a second thought, he stabbed himself in the thigh. The blood welled up from the wound, he screamed as the pain worsened. He grabbed his first aid kit, opened it and began to clean the wound. When he had the bleeding under control, to a certain extent, he began to stitch up the wound. 'Well mother, at least you taught me something useful.' He thought as he continued his task. ~*~ Wesley limped into work, and struggled to get to his chair. "You look like hell. What happened?" Angel asked. "Thanks, I feel like it. I was cleaning and tripped over some miscellaneous items that were lying on the floor." "Well, I hope it gets better.and please stop wearing that stinky medicated cream... it's harsh on my nose." "Sorry." Wesley sat down at his desk and began his work for the day. He found himself staring out the window of the Hyperion's lounge. His thoughts were coming back yet again, to poison his mind. 'Wesley, look they don't even notice that you're down, depressed. Now, now I know what can ease all of this pain and suffering. One quick stroke.' Wesley shook off his thoughts and looked back at what he was writing. "Wesley, are you alright? You look a little pale," Cordy asked. "Yes. fine. thanks." He continued to work, thoughts receding for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~ The cool water felt good on his skin. He dove under and began to swim laps, when he finished he dressed and went to work cleaning the apartment. When he was finished he sat down and began to read. ' The boy was petrified of his mother, she never loved him, couldn't.' He slammed the book shut. 'That idea is shot.' He thought to himself. His memories returned but this time in flashes. ' A closed fist came at him, punching him in the eye. Anger strong in his eyes. His father didn't like it when he hid in the closet. Another closed fist, this one hit his hip. A hand grabbing at his throat, neck scratched, eye bruised, shirt ripped. His mother had intervened once again, but always too late.' He looked around the room and found the music books. He sat at the piano and started to play. He let the world be lost in his music. ~*~ Angel pulled Wesley to the side, "What's going on with you?" "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not yourself. What's going on? Why are you zoning out and showing up with cuts and bruises?" "Oh.you know me.I'm clumsy." "No.Wesley.I think there's something beyond that." "I'm fine so stop hassling me." Wesley walked away, and Angel's suspicions grew. ~*~ Wesley found himself alone.again. 'How predictable' he thought. He rummaged through his bathroom drawer, to find the razor, from the shaving kit, that his father had left him. He gripped it tightly, knuckles turning white. He opened up the razor, rolled up his right sleeve and glanced at the skin. "Happy now father?" Wesley took the blade and took deeply from his shoulder to mid upper arm, blood swelled from the wound. Tears rolled down his cheeks, "I'm glad your dead now father. See what you did to me? This is all your fault." He grabbed a towel and pressed it hard against the wound. He washed it with peroxide and wrapped it in gauze. ~*~ Cordelia walked into the Sunnydale magic shop. Giles looked up from the book that he was reading. "Cordelia...what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" "Angel needs to meet with you and the rest of the rest of the gang...tonight." "And this would be concerning what exactly?" "Wesley...I am afraid he has fallen into some hard times." "Oh dear." "So, if you would please relay my message, we would appreciate. Thanks for your time. Tonight at 8, the Hyperion Hotel...don't be late." "I will relay your message. Thank you for stopping by." And with that, Cordelia was out of sight. ~*~ "I am afraid I have some rather disturbing news guys. I was informed earlier this morning that Wesley has fallen on some rather hard times. Angel would like us to meet with him tonight at 8, at the Hyperion hotel. I think it would be best if we find out what is going on." "Well...what exactly did he tell you?" Buffy asked inquisitively. "Angel didn't tell me anything. It was Cordelia who came by to see me. And she didn't tell me much, either." "Well...how do they expect us to agree when we have so little to go on. I mean, yeah...its Wesley and I would do anything to help him, but we don't have much to go on." "I understand this but we should still go and listen to what they have to say." " I agree...with Giles...lets here Angel out." Willow added. "Alright...then, its agreed we go...but who is going to stay behind and keep watch on everything?" "I don't know I hadn't thought that far ahead. But do we have any volunteers?" "I'll stay. I mean, how much chaos can actually happen in one night?" Oz mumbled. "You would be surprised, " answered Giles nonchalantly. "Now, lets get prepared for tonight and make some rounds and prepare Oz here for a good ole fashioned night in Sunnydale." ~*~ "Thank you for coming. I appreciate you coming on such short notice. Our friend Wesley has been acting rather strange for the past several weeks and, I have caught him in the act several times zoning out. All I can smell is his blood and tears, which means that he is cutting himself. I have approached him several times; each time he has denied it. He is getting progressively worse. I am afraid, I will need your help." "Yes, I can see how that would be a problem and how you would need reinforcements. So what exactly would like us to do?" "I need his past information and I need to know exactly what the best way would be to go about this whole group intervention thing." "Well, I guess we will just have to bump heads and see what we come up with." Willow answered. "It shouldn't be too hard we are all pretty smart and we know Wesley, so...yeah." "Okay gang lets brainstorm." Angel added. ~*~ Several days have passed. Wesley was pale, wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, in the middle of spring. "Umm...Wesley? Are you okay? You look sickly." Cordelia asked. "I'm just cold, is all." "Don't lie to us Wesley. I know what you have been doing. I saw you. I watched you last night. It confirmed my suspicions. You need help Wesley, let us help you." Angel told him. Wesley backed up. "You've been spying on me?! I knew you didn't trust me. You never have. I am fine, leave me alone." "I'm sorry I cant do that. You have managed to leave scars on the majority of your body. I am afraid that I need to step in." "You are out of your bloody mind! I don't know what you're talking about." He continued to back up. He bumped into something.or someone. He turned around and saw Giles standing in front of him. "Wesley, we can't let you do this. We are all here. Buffy, Willow, Xander, everyone. We care Wesley. And you need to understand that we will help you." "You guys are all bloody crazy! Are you all mad?!" "I'm sorry, but we're not. What happened to you Wes? You used to be so cool. I looked up you. I, mean, yeah I could be, can be stubborn and thick headed, but hey I'm a slayer. I.I am truly sorry for what I did. I was disrespectful, but only because you weren't Giles and I was mad at the council for removing him, as my watcher. But after I got used to you.it was too late. Please let us help you." "I.I.don't have a problem. There's nothing wrong with me. " "Yeah, come on. you can't do this, we know you. we know what happened. It's not the end of the world. Don't give up, just think about it." Wesley ran through the old group and out of the Hyperion. He began to walk hastily and got dizzy. He passed out. Angel followed, knowing that this was bound to happen. He picked him up and brought him inside. As Angel passed each one with a pale, sickly Wesley it was apparent that everyone was shocked, compassionate, worried, and slightly disappointed. "I never thought he would ever go this far." Cordelia commented. "I never thought." Willow paused mid-sentence, unable to finish.  
  
"I hope that he will be okay." Buffy commented. "Let's hope that he accepts our help." Xander replied. "We really need to figure out what is bothering him, the poor lad." Giles added. "When I get back we will discuss this in further detail." They all nodded. ~*~ "Wesley is sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the outside world. Basically he is unconscious but his body is getting the sleep it needs, so it is a valid statement. He has lost a lot of blood and we need to get him a transfusion, as soon as possible, because he is very close to death. Cordelia you can work on that, look through our contacts and find out who we have available, that we can trust." "What do you mean.close to death?" Willow asked. "I suggest you all sit if you aren't doing so already." They did so, curiosity at the brink. "Wesley has been extremely depressed lately, and because of this depression he has been cutting, abusing and stabbing himself. I witnessed something rather disturbing last night, and I was surprised that I was able to save him." Angel paused. Giles glanced up concern in his eyes. "Oh dear, this is serious." " Let me finish. I followed him home because my suspicion and worry were becoming overwhelming. He did some average, every day things, like cleaning, but something told me I should stay, something didn't feel right. He walked into his bedroom and then from there to the bathroom, he wasn't in my sight range, and an overwhelming scent of blood tickled my nose. I ran into the house, he was lying in his bathtub, covered in his own blood, and the blood continued to flow. When I finally found where the blood was coming from, I closed the wounds and cleaned him up. That's when I discovered all of his other wounds. The scars and bruises. My suspicions were confirmed." "Are you telling us that he tried to kill himself?" "Try? No he would have succeeded if I hadn't been there. We are just lucky that I decided to follow him when I did. They were death cuts, on the wrists and arms. The clots would have stopped the bleeding in time but he would've had such a blood loss that he could've gotten sick and died." "Oh, dear," Willow, Cordy and Buffy said in sync. "But, he is out of that ballpark, so now all he needs is that transfusion. As of right now he has just enough blood in his system to sustain him, at his current condition." "I will have the transfusion for you within the next 48 hours." " Why did he pass out exactly?" Xander asked curiously. "It was too much for his system. It couldn't handle that much strain, especially after everything he has put himself through." Angel explained. "So what's our next mode of action?" " Well, I need everyone to do a little something, that's actually the main reason I asked you here, because I needed more assistance, as you can see." "What is it that you would like us to do?" Giles asked. "Well, I would like you to call the Watcher's council and have them send you all of the information they have on Wesley and his father." "Okay, I will get on that right away." "Buffy, I need you to find out about any psychological problems that might run in his family, and Willow and Xander you can help me here." Everyone nodded and the group broke apart in order to reconvene later. ~*~ "Hello, is this Quentin Travers?" "Yes, this is he. How may I be of assistance?" "This is Rupert Giles in Sunnydale, California. May I ask a favor of the council?" "Ahh.Rupert.yes, I remember you.what is it that I can do for you?" "Well.I.I wonder if I could request the files of James and Wesley Wyndam- Pryce. It is imperative, for an investigation." "Well.I cannot send you the file but I can send you the information. Of course, I will need to know the nature of this investigation." "Of course, Wesley has been kidnapped, and we think it has something to do with his father." "Oh, well.when do you need this information by?' "As soon as you could possibly get it to me." "Is tomorrow afternoon to soon?" "No, that would be great. Thank you." "I am trusting you Rupert. Don't screw this up." "Right of course, not." Giles hung up the phone. ~*~ Angel glanced down at the stack of papers on the coffee table. " Well.this is.damn!" He put his head in hands, "How the hell are we supposed to deal with this, especially if he can't, I mean.look at this shit." "I'm fully aware of what is on those papers. I read it before handing it in to you, to make sure that it was well worth turning in." Giles explained. "And?" "And what? I think he has endured an awful tragedy, but.I can't think of any reason why it would bother him this badly to the day." "Where is Willow?" "She is watching over Wesley."  
  
"Well.have Xander take her place, I need her help." Buffy went upstairs to retrieve Willow, when Cordelia walked in the room. "Good news, we are set for that transfusion. Dr. Maranski can come tonight at 10." "Good work, go ahead and finish our other case filing.we can't put our work off, we still have others to save, as well as Wesley." She nodded and went of to her desk to continue her work. "What can I do for you, Angel?" Willow asked. "I need you to find out ways to get through to the abused mentality and find out the triggers." "I'm on it." Willow walked over to the computer and began to search the net. ~*~ Dr. Maranski walked into the lobby of the Hyperion. "Where is he?" She asked. "He's upstairs, third door on the left." "Second floor?" "Yes." "Thank you." "Did you get the right type? Because I know we have two people here who can donate. They are not sick and won't give him any disease. And I have to check out that blood that you brought." She handed him the bag. Angel opened it and pulled out about 5 bags of blood. "This is it? It isn't enough. I hope you are aware of this." "Well O negative is very rare to come by." "I will donate a pint, I have the same blood type." Giles answered. Angel nodded, as Giles began to roll up his sleeve. Angel examined the first bag carefully, for any holes or puncture marks, after discovering none he took in the smell of the blood. He put it to the side and did the same thing for the rest. He put one on the right with the remaining 4 on the left. "This one is corrupted, he will die if you give him this. I will not allow it." "How do you know this?" "I can see the puncture marks and I can smell the corruptive substance. And I will be investigating this." "Yes, but how do you know this?' "Vampires know all." He answered with a smile. She nodded somewhat nervously, "Well, then we will need one more donor."  
  
"Buffy." She walked in the room. Everyone stared at her. "What?" "Get ready to donate." "Donate? Donate, as in blood?" "Yes, Wesley needs it and you are the only one here, besides Giles that has the same blood type." "Oh.well.when you put it that way." She walked up the stairs, followed by Giles and Dr. Maranski. Angel followed behind. He would make sure nothing went wrong. Wesley's pale, weak figure greeted them, his breath shallow. Angel took his side instantly, placed his hand on his forehead, slight fever. "We need to hurry." The doctor nodded, and began the transfusion. It took 2 hours to get through the 4 bags and another 30 minutes to get through Giles and Buffy. Wesley's face began to flush, and his breathing steadied, fever subsiding. Angel stayed by his bedside for the remainder of the night. ~*~ Wesley's eyes fluttered opened to see Angel and the gang asleep, in the room. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. The Intervention2. Flashbacks3. Possible solution 


	2. Flashbacks

Just In | Random Picks | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

TV Shows » Angel » **Wesley's Torment** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Ravenfyre 1. The Intervention2. Flashbacks3. Possible solution PG-13 - English - Angst/General - Reviews: 5 - Publish date: 10-25-02 - Updated: 03-27-03 story id: 1032300 Disclaimer: I should have done this on the first part but it didn't cross my mind. This story is taking place in between the first and second season, in an alternate universe. I do not own any of the characters (obviously), and this is a crossover between Buffy and Angel.  
  
Part 2/?  
  
Wesley's eyes fluttered opened to see Angel and the gang asleep, in the room. He sat up, his whole body fighting him as he did so. It took him a few moments to realize what had happened. 'Bugger!' He thought to himself. 'Why couldn't they just stay out of it?' He noticed that Angel's head was resting on part of the bed. 'Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Angel. I was doing just fine, until you showed up.' He eased out of the bed carefully, so that he wouldn't stir the vampire, and climbed over all of the sleeping bodies. He crept down the stairs, hoping that it wouldn't creak, and into the living room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, "Where do you think your going?" Angel asked from behind. "No where in particular. I just thought it would be nice to go for a walk." He replied as he turned around with a sincere look on his face. "Is that why you were sneaking out of here?" "I wasn't sneaking. I Just need some fresh air." "Then you wouldn't mind some company." "Angel.just back off, would you?" "No, I will not. I am not going to stand here while my best friend keeps hurting himself. You need help Wesley, let us help you." "Oh please! All you care about is this god damn business. I could be lying dead in a ditch right now and you wouldn't care. So don't give me that shit!" "Wesley, I am not your father, I do care and I will not hurt you." He paled, "I never mentioned anything about my father or my past. Get away from me." "Wesley.Its okay I am not going to hurt." He reached out a hand, to place on Wesley's shoulder, Wesley backed up. "Don't touch me!" "Wesley.its okay.I wont hurt you." Wesley started to back up, "I.just stay away from me!" He turned and ran up the stairs. Angel looked up at the fleeting figure. "Oh boy!" ~*~ "It is much worse than I had first originally thought. He is afraid of touch and after I mentioned his father he went ballistic." "Oh dear." Giles stated. "Oh dear is right." Angel responded. "So what are we going to do?" Willow asked. "I don't know. He has locked himself in one of the rooms. And I haven't been able to get through to him. I just hope he isn't losing his mind and that it isn't to late to save him." "That is an awful thought." Cordelia stated. "I know but." He sighed. "We.he really needs our help." "So what exactly do you propose that we do Angel?" "I don't know Giles.that's why I called this meeting. Any suggestions?" "Yeah I have one.stop talking about me behind my back. I am not crazy! If you were really my friends you wouldn't be discussing this!" And with that Wesley went back upstairs with tears in his eyes. "Great! Just fucking great!" "Angel.are you going to go after him?" "I am the last person he wants to see right now." "So.what have we decided.anything?" "No.we.were interrupted." "Maybe counseling?" Willow suggested. "He wouldn't go for that." "Well what then?" "I don't know. I am going out. We can continue this later." ~*~ Wesley was sitting on the floor behind the door rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. "They wont commit me, they wont. I am perfectly sane. I am normal." His told himself, as his nails dug into his skin. ' Wesley was swimming in his pool when he heard the sliding glass door open. He looked up.his father was standing there belt in hand. "Get your bloody ass out that pool." "Why? What did I do? Mum, said I could swim when I finished my chores and my homework. I did all of that." "Yeah well you missed a spot." "I highly doubt. Unless of course you made the mess your self." "Get your ass out of the pool. If I have to come in and get you, may god help you." " What a thing to say.especially coming from you." He ignored his father and went back to playing with his toys and swimming around. His father waded into the water, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out. Wesley began to cry as his legs began to sting from the cuts and blood welled out of them. His mother came out as James raised the belt.  
  
"James!" The belt hit the cuts, Wesley screamed. His mother ran to him and tried to grab Wesley away from James. James smacked her and she fell back on the cement, hard. She got back up and went to grab Wesley again. This time James got up, Wesley still on the ground, stepped on him and walked over to his mother. He grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the sliding glass door, it shattered. She was bleeding. She looked over to Wesley. "Run baby, run. I love you." Wesley got up and ran around the house. He ran inside and grabbed the phone. James picked her up again and threw her into the pool. He walked in and punched her. He then grabbed her and pushed her down in the water, holding her down, until she didn't move anymore. Wesley dialed the 911. "My mum is being drowned, please come quickly." "Okay can you tell me where you live?" "4578 Westchester blvd. Please hurry, or I will be next." "Okay we are on our way." Wesley hung up, as he saw his mother's lifeless body floating on the top of the water. His father coming back inside.' Wesley crawled into a ball. "Mum." He called out in between his sobs. 

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. The Intervention2. Flashbacks3. Possible solution 


	3. Possible solution

Sorry this took so long guys, but I had a short-term case of writers block, and then I got rather busy with school. So without further delayÉ

WesleyÕs Torment: part 3/?

Giles sat down at the computer and began to search on the net. This is normally a task that Angel would ask Wesley to do, but considering the circumstances it would be better if Giles did it. He pulled up the database to the watchers main frame. He then accessed the private documents, which was precisely what he was looking for. A password was always required but he didnÕt know if they would keep the same one that they used when he was a watcher. He tried it. ACCESS DENIED flashed across the screen. He thought for a moment and typed in another word. He was denied again. He stood up and started to pace.

ÒIf I was still a watcher and I wanted to access something what would I use that no ordinary person would know?Ó He pondered out loud. A moment later he was sitting at the computer again. He typed in another word, this time, ACCESS GRANTED flashed across the screen. He easily found his way around to the information he needed. He printed it out and headed over to the Hyperion.

~*~

Wesley found himself sitting on the floor in front of an open book. He looked at it curiously. He read the first line and realized what it was. It was a diary of some sort. But whoÕs. He stood and walked out holding the diary in his hand. He walked down stairs to see Angel and Cordelia sitting on the couch, Giles across from them. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. He cleared his throat.

ÒI umÉfound this in that room that I so childishly locked myself into. I have no idea who it belongs to, or why I just happen to find it. But by the looks of things it seems importantÉI am also sorry about the way I have been acting lately. I just, I think I needed sometime alone. Ò

ÒIÕm glad that your feeling better, Wes. It is good to have you back.Ó

ÒItÕs good to be back.Ó

Angel stood and walked over to him. ÒHas it ever been this bad?Ó

ÒWhat?Ó

ÒWhatever your rememberingÉyour depression?Ó

ÒYes, but only once before. I didnÕt think I would ever return to this stateÉI think

I might need some help, I canÕt do this alone anymore. Will you guys help me?Ó

ÒYes, of course, what do you think we have been trying to do? Anything you needÉlet us know.Ó

He nodded, and went over to his desk to begin his search.

~*~

He sat in the office, uncomfortably. Hands in his lap, palms sweaty. 

The office door opened and a woman walked in. 

ÒWesley, I presume?Ó  
ÒYes. Dr. Atkins?Ó

ÒYes. Why are you here Wesley?Ó  
ÒWellÉI have been ratherÉdown lately and I donÕt know why. I guess I would like to knowÉ what is going on with me.Ó

ÒOkay. Good. ThatÕs a start. Tell me a little about yourself Wesley.Ó She sat down across from him a pad and paper in hand, tape recorder on.

ÒIs that absolutely necessary?Ó

ÒYes. If I am to diagnose you properly I will need to review our sessions later.Ó

ÒAl-alright. I donÕt know where to begin reallyÉÓ  
ÒThe beginning is always a good place.Ó

He nodded and swallowed.

ÒOkay. My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I work for Angel Investigations. My mother is dead and my dad is in jail.Ó

ÒHow does that make you feel?Ó  
ÒWhat do you mean? How does what make me feel?Ó  
ÒYour mother being dead and your dad being in jail, how does it make you feel?Ó

ÒI am troubled by my mothers death and relieved that my father is in jail.Ó  
ÒWhy?Ó  
ÒMy father killed my mother because she was protecting me.Ó  
ÒProtecting you? Protecting you from what?Ó  
ÒFrom him.Ó  
ÒWesley what did he do to you?Ó  
He swallowed, as if he was trying to bury his emotions.

ÒIÉheÉwas abusive.Ó  
ÒAbusive? How?Ó  
ÒHe would hit me and yell at me all the time.Ó  
ÒHow long ago was this?Ó  
ÒI was thirteen.Ó  
ÒHow old are you now?Ó  
ÒThirty.Ó

ÒThat was awhile ago. How long did it go on for?Ó  
ÒFor as long as I can remember.Ó  
ÒYou have been traumatized at a very young age.Ó She stated as she jotted some things down on her pad.

ÒWhat are you writing?Ó

ÒJust some notes that will help me later. Okay, what else happened to you as a child?Ó  
ÒI was put into foster homes and I bounced in and out of those for quite some time.Ó  
ÒWhat happened to you? Why did you change homes?Ó  
He looked down at the ground, hands clasped together. ÒMore abuse.Ó He mumbled.

ÒWould you like to talk about it?Ó  
ÒIÉI was sexually abused as well as physically.Ó  
She looked up from what she was writing, an eyebrow raised. ÒReally? You donÕt seem to have much luck.Ó  
ÒI would rather not talk about that.Ó  
ÒNow that I know a bit of your background, what is been happening recently? What has happened that has sent you to me?Ó

ÒI have been cutting myself and I tried to kill myself, but my friend Angel saved me.Ó

ÒWhat did you use?Ó  
ÒAny thing I could find. I stabbed my leg one night with a knife. I was washing dishes and cut the palm of my hand, I used razors and cut into the skin of my arms, legs, anywhere I could reach.Ó  
ÒAre you happy about this behavior?Ó

ÒNo, maÕam IÕm not.Ó  
ÒWhat would you like to do about that?Ó  
ÒIÉIÕm here, right?Ó

ÒYes you are. But you went a long way before you realized you needed help. How do I know that you wonÕt leave here and try to cut yourself or kill yourself?Ó  
ÒBecause my friends will be helping me, and keeping me busy.Ó  
ÒYes, but they cant watch you 24/7, Wesley. There is a flaw in your plan.Ó  
ÒAt least I have one. Why are you getting on my case?Ó  
ÒI just want to make sure you will be okay. I donÕt want you to make progress here and then go and destroy it. Will you sign a no harm contract?Ó  
ÒWhat is that?Ó  
ÒIt is a contract that states that if you hurt yourself you will be institutionalized in order for you to receive better care.Ó 

ÒNo. I am not crazy. I donÕt need to be institutionalized.Ó

ÒI never said that you were. It is a tool to help you, thatÕs all.Ó

ÒSo, if I sign this, its purely voluntary?Ó  
ÒYes, but if you violate the contract after you sign it, you will have no choice but to follow what it states.Ó  
He thought for a moment and then nodded. Knowing that it was for his own good.

She brought out a sheet of paper, and he signed it before he changed his mind. She put it away in a file and put it in her desk.

ÒI will see you on Thursday Wesley.Ó

ÒWeÕre done?Ó  
ÒYes. I will come up with a structured program that I think will work for you. We will go into some things, more in depth on Thursday.Ó  
He stood, nodded and left. 


End file.
